Los Merodeadores y el Gran Torneo
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Sirius, James y Remus se disputan el lugar como campeón de Hogwarts, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Cuál será el Merodeador que conseguirá aquel lugar, ganará la gloria eterna, las mujeres y los mil Galeons?
1. Chapter 1: La vuelta a casa

_**Los Merodeadores y el Gran Torneo**_

**__**

**__**

_**Capítulo 1: La vuelta a casa.**_

Un joven alto y de pelo moreno corría por la estación de tren entre el tumulto de gente. Las personas lo miraban con curiosidad, ya que llevaba un carrito con un gran baúl color marrón, con un gran escudo y una H grabada en medio, una mochila color negro, y una jaula con una bella lechuza color negro y ojos ámbar. El moreno corría sin parar, maldiciendo que sus padres no lo hubiesen llamado, siquiera que el elfo doméstico le dijera palabra alguna. Redujo su carrera al llegar entre los andenes 9 y 10, y pasó entre ellos, intentado pasar desapercibido. Una vez más, como hacía siete años, se maravilló ante el majestuoso tren color escarlata que estaba frente a él. Ahora que estaba más relajado, recordó porque ningún familiar lo llamó, era claro, hacía un año que había abandonado su hogar. Sonrió ante esto, y emprendió camino hacia adentro del tren, puesto que ya se estaba marchando. Subió su baúl, tomó la jaula con una mano y, con la otra, colgó la mochila en su hombro. Caminó a través de los pasillos, buscando el compartimiento dónde se alojaban sus amigos. Era inevitable escuchar los suspiros y los grititos que emitían las jóvenes al verlo pasar, a lo cual, el ojigris sólo les correspondía una sonrisa seductora y, rara vez, un guiño. Finalmente, en el último compartimiento de aquel vagón, encontró a sus amigos.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí¿Black se quedó dormido nuevamente?- Decía en voz burlona un joven de pelo negro azabache, y unos ojos color avellanas detrás de unos lentes negros.

- Oh, Cornamenta, no molestes¿quieres?- Contestó desganado luego de subir su baúl y sentarse junto a un muchacho regordete, bajito, de cabellos castaños oscuros, y ojos marrones.- ¿Qué tal todo, muchachos?

- Por lo que veo mejor de lo que estas tu, mi querido Canuto- Contestó un joven cuyos cabellos eran de un color castaño grisáceo y sus ojos color miel. Tenía cicatrices por todo su rostro, pero una gran sonrisa amigable. Hasta el momento en el que habló, se hallaba leyendo, luego de decir aquellas palabras, retomó su lectura.

- Muy gracioso Lunático.-De forma seca.

- Anda amigo¿qué te sucede? Raras veces te encontramos de esta manera...-Comentó el morocho de lentes, con semblante preocupado.

- No es nada, James.

- Anda, nos dirás que el Gran Sirius Black ha madurado y ya no quiere hacer bromas...

- ¡Para nada amigo! Eso jamás de los jamases, nunca vuelvas a repetir que me cansé de las bromas.

- Entonces¿qué es lo que te tiene así?-Inquirió Peter.

- Sólo recordaba los acontecimientos que nos esperan este año.-Restándole importancia y sonriendo divertido.

- Oh, ya veo. A mi también me preocupa que a James lo hayan puesto como Premio Anual. Dumbledore por fin dio el brazo a torcer a la locura.-Comentó divertido Remus.

- ¡Oye!-Espetó furioso el susodicho.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, Lunático, aunque si debo admitir que aquel viejo cada vez está más chiflado.

- Claro, todos contra James Potter, el Premio Anual.-Ofendido.- Lo dicen porque me tienen envidia.-Inflando su pecho con orgullo, y desacomodándose el cabello.

- Si sigues así de arrogante, dudo mucho que Evans acepte salir contigo.-Continuó picándolo el ojigris mientras reía por la cara de frustración que había puesto su amigo.

- Buena jugada, hermano. Admito que me venciste en el segundo round de la contienda, pero yo ganaré el tercero y último.- Haciendo ademanes con las manos, imitando un deporte Muggle, llamado boxeo, y consiguiendo risas de todos sus compañeros de compartimiento.

En lo que restaba de tiempo, Remus continuó su lectura de 'Hocico peludo, corazón humano'; Peter le limitó a dormir acurrucado contra la ventana; Sirius y James jugaron varias partidas de ajedrez mágico, mientras planeaban siniestras bromas para hacerle a Quejicus, como le denominaban a Severus Snape. A mitad de camino, la señora del carrito les irrumpió una partida, y siendo los únicos que notaron su presencia, compraron grageas de todos los sabores, meigas fritas, varitas mágicas de regaliz, plumas de azúcar hilado, zumo de calabazas helado, cerveza de mantequilla, entre otras golosinas y bebidas. Cualquiera podría decir que había una gran cantidad de comida para tan sólo tres jóvenes, pero conociendo el apetito de los chicos Potter y Black, esa comida era a penas un tentempié. Algunas horas después, los cuatro amigos se sobresaltaron al ver entrar a su compartimiento a una joven.

- En media hora llegamos a Hogmeade, así que tengan la amabilidad de colocarse sus túnicas y de estar preparados.- Comentó la rubia de ojos verdes agua.

- De acuerdo, Brit. Por ti cualquier cosa, dulzura.- Le contestó Sirius con una gran sonrisa seductora.

- A ti te veo luego, Black...- Dicho ello, la chica giró majestuosamente y se despidió del chico con un guiño.

Al salir la joven Gryffindor, James, Peter y Remus comenzaron a reír a carcajadas ante el cortejo de su amigo. Cosa que hizo que el susodicho alzase una ceja de modo interrogatorio ante aquellas risas.

- Nunca cambiaras Sirius, morirás rebelde, sólo, con tu pelo "sedoso".-Haciendo comillas con los dedos.- y con un séquito de mujeres detrás tuyo.- Culminó el licántropo.

- Rebelde, mujeriego, solo nunca y con mi cabello extremadamente hermoso.-Uniéndose a las risas.

Los cuatro amigos rieron algunos minutos más, y luego comenzaron a colocarse las túnicas. Obviamente todas tenían las solapas de color escarlata y, en el escudo, la forma de un león en hilos de color dorado. El tren comenzó a reducir lentamente la velocidad, y los Merodeadores salieron rápidamente del transporte para no quedarse en el medio de la marea de gente con túnicas negras y los colores de sus respectivas casas. Todos se subieron al carruaje que los llevaría al colegio, y disfrutaron del paseo sin siquiera darse por enterados de los acontecimientos que les depararía aquel año al pisar el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Llegaron a la entrada del colegio que, raramente, estaba hermosamente decorada e iluminada. Los Merodeadores se encogieron los hombros y continuaron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, a escuchar la nueva selección de alumnos y para saciar su hambre. Entraron a aquel lujoso comedor, el cielo, al igual que afuera, estaba de un azul intenso cubierto de hermosas y elegantes estrellas. Notaron que había seis mesas, en vez de las cuatro características de las casas, pero no se preocuparon. Se sentaron todos juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de una bella pelirroja, y mientras Sirius y James miraban traviesamente a Snape, todo por recordar sus planes. Pocos minutos después llegaron los nuevos alumnos, todos pequeños niños con caras temerosas, ansiosas, alegres, tristes, de todo un poco. La profesora McGonagall apareció un banco en el cual se postraba el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador, bastante arruinado por los años y, el cuál, comenzó su canción anual.

_Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_

_Y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

_Los fundadores del colegio creían_

_Que jamás se separarían._

_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

_Un solo deseo compartían:_

_Crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo_

_Y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

_"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",_

_Decidieron los cuatro amigos_

_Sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

_Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_

_A dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

_Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

_A ellos podía compararse._

_¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

_¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

_Tan buenas amistades?_

_Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros_

_Toda la triste y lamentable historia._

_Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_Que tengan pura ascendencia."_

_Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_De probada inteligencia."_

_Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_Que hayan logrado hazañas."_

_Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,_

_Y trataré a todos por igual."_

_Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_

_Acogía en su casa a los que quería._

_Slytherin solo aceptaba_

_A los magos de sangre limpia_

_Y gran astucia, como él,_

_Mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_

_A los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces_

_Tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

_La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_

_Y todo su saber les transmitía._

_De este modo las casas y sus fundadores_

_Mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

_Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_

_Durante largos años de felicidad,_

_Hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

_Que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

_Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,_

_Había sostenido nuestra escuela_

_Se pelearon entre ellas_

_Y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

_Entonces parecía que el colegio_

_Mucho no podía aguantar,_

_Pues siempre había duelos_

_Y peleas entre amigos._

_Hasta que por fin una mañana_

_El viejo Slytherin partió,_

_Y aunque las peleas cesaron,_

_El colegio muy triste se quedó._

_Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores_

_Quedaron reducidos a tres_

_Volvieron a estar unidas las casas_

_Como pensaban estarlo siempre._

_Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,_

_Y todos sabéis para qué:_

_Yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa_

_Porque esa es mi misión,_

_Pero este año iré más lejos,_

_Escuchad atentamente mi canción:_

_Aunque estoy condenado a separaros_

_Creo que con eso cometemos un error._

_Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

_Y cada año tengo que dividiros,_

_Sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

_Eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

_Las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

_Y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

_Por malignas fuerzas externas,_

_Y que si unidos no permanecemos_

_Por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

_Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos._

_Que comience la Selección._

Todos los alumnos, menos los nuevos, aplaudieron aquellas palabras sabias del sombrero. Estaba claro que estaban en tiempos de guerra, un mago mucho más poderoso que Grindelwald, y cuyos guerreros eran llamados Mortífagos. La mayoría de los Slytherins de quinto, sexto y séptimo año, estaban deseosos de entrar en aquel grupo, librar al mundo mágico de los impuros y los traidores a la sangre. El hermano de Sirius, junto a toda su familia, estaban a favor de todo esto y, Régulus, de sexto año, estaba más que orgulloso por decir _" Seré un Mortífago y serviré al Señor Tenebroso"_. La selección de las casas había terminado finalmente, habían ingresado unos nueve alumnos a Hufflepuff, ocho a Gryffindor, siete a Ravenclaw, y otros siete a Slytherin. Cuando todos creían que iba a empezar el gran banquete, Dumbledore se paró de su asiento y se acercó al estrado. Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención, cuando consiguió que se callasen, comenzó a hablar.

- Alumnos, como pueden ver, el Gran Comedor ha sido agrandado mediante un hechizo y han sido agregadas dos mesas más.- Un gran murmullo estalló en aquel salón, carraspeó nuevamente para continuar.- Como estaba diciendo, nuestro comedor ha sido re-decorado para poder alojar a nuestros invitados. Este año es un honor recibir a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y el Instituto Durmstrang.- Los murmullos volvieron.- Sin más preámbulos, démosle la bienvenida a los jóvenes de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons.- Las puertas de roble se abrieron, y un centenar de alumnos, vestidos con túnicas de una fina seda, color azul pálido, entraron por ellas. Se podía denotar que, en su mayoría, predominaban las mujeres, quienes eran muy bellas, y los chicos no se quedaban atrás. Una mujer de bastante edad, pero muy hermosa, se acercó al director de la escuela local. Éste le besó el dorso de la mano.- Juliette, un gusto volver a verte.-Le dirigió una sonrisa de lado a Juliette Crapaud.

- _El gusto es mío, Dumbledoge. Muchas gacias pog alojagnos este año. Segugo estagemos muy a gusto_.-Contestó la mujer y se fue a sentar a dónde le había indicado la profesora McGonagall.

- Hemos dado la bienvenida a los alumnos de Beauxbatons, ahora es el turno de nuestros compañeros del norte, los alumnos del Instituto Durmstrang.- Nuevamente las puertas se abrieron y otro centenar de alumnos entraron. A diferencia de los Franceses, los Búlgaros llevaban pieles, por sobre las túnicas, de un color rojo sangre. Su caminar era algo tosco, seguramente dado por las condiciones de extremo frío en las que vivían. A los ojos de la mayoría de las casas, eran como los estudiantes de Slytherin, pero vestidos de rojo. Su director, un hombre anciano, ojos negros, y cabellos y barba blanca, se acercó a Dumbledore estrechándole la mano.- Grodwin, mi amigo.- Golpeando la espalda del otro director.

- _Dumbledorre, me alegrro de estarr aquí_.- Contestó Grodwin Kovitch. El hombre, sin más preámbulos se dirigió a la mesa, para sentarse junto al profesor Slughorn.

- Estas dos grandes instituciones serán nuestros invitados este año puesto que, aquí, se llevará a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Creo que es mi deber recordarles que únicamente.- Resaltando el únicamente.- los alumnos que estén en cuarto año, y más arriba también, serán los afortunados de poder participar. Así mismo, debo recordales que este Torneo es sumamente peligroso y que, si salen elegidos, no hay vuelta atrás. Tendrán que pasar tres pruebas de supervivencia, y aquel que en la última prueba consiga tomar la Copa de los Tres Magos,- Mostrando detrás de él una copa color plata, en su interior brillaba un fuego azul, y cuyas agarraderas eran tres dragones.- será el ganador de la gloria eterna y el premio de mil galeons. Para participar deben escribir en un papel su nombre y apellido, y arrojarlo al cáliz de fuego. Tienen tiempo hasta fines de septiembre. Sin más preámbulos a comer.

En las, ahora, seis mesas apareció un gran banquete el cual consistía en pavo, carnes de todo tipo, jugos de ciruela y calabazas, comidas típicas de Bulgaria y Francia, en honor a los invitados, pasteles de calabazas. Sirius y James amaba las comidas allí, podían comer todo lo que quisieran, por lo tanto tomaron una porción de cada cosa que había a su alcance, incluyendo una sopa, francesa, bastante rara y un olor muy fuerte. Rato después, aparecieron los postres, tortas y tartas de fresa, chocolate, calabazas, ciruelas, grageas, ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, hasta los caramelos de limón que tanto enloquecían al director. Una vez finalizado el banquete, los cuatro Merodeadores ya estaban completamente llenos, y sólo querían irse a dormir. Una vez más, el director se paró para hablar, rápidamente todo se volvió en un gran silencio.

- Tengo algunas cosas para recordar, y para los nuevos, hacerles saber. Como siempre el pasillo del tercer piso está prohibido para aquellos que no quieran sufrir muertes horribles. El Sr. Filch, nuevamente, me pidió que les avisara que el Bosque Prohibido, como bien indica su nombre, está prohibido para todos los alumnos, sin excepción alguna. Buenas noches, feliz comienzo de clases, y los de primero esperen a ser llamados por los prefectos de sus casas. Muchas Gracias.

Dicho eso, los alumnos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, se marcharon a sus respectivos aposentos. Los cuatro amigos caminaban divertidos hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Dijeron la contraseña y entraron a su sala común. Inmediatamente Peter y Remus subieron al cuarto para descansar, mientras Sirius y James empezaban a subir la escalera, una joven los interceptó.

- Potter¿podemos hablar?-Inquirió chica.

- Oye James, nos vemos arriba, amigo.-Sirius le guiñó un ojo y subió a su cuarto dejando a su amigo, junto a la muchacha.

- Claro, Evans. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-Sonriendo seductoramente y despeinando su cabello.

- No te hagas ilusiones, Potter. Sólo te venía a decir que seremos compañeros como Premios Anuales, es todo.- Ofuscándose por la reacción arrogante del moreno.

- Así que te tengo como compañera en eso también. Mejor para mi, o para nosotros mejor dicho... Así tenemos más tiempo para estar juntos.- Acerándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

¡Plaf!, una mano fue marcada en la mejilla del muchacho, dejándosela latiendo.

- No digas idioteces, Potter.- Dicho eso se marchó hacia su habitación.

- Eso... dolió.- Comentó con lágrimas de dolor, y sobándose la mejilla golpeada. Derrotado, una vez más, el morocho entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, esperando que el día de mañana, el primero, no fuera muy pesado.


	2. Chapter 2: El encuentro de los Black

_**Capítulo 2: El encuentro los Black**_

En la habitación de séptimo de Gryffindor, tres muchachos dormían profundamente, mientras un ojimiel planeaba como despertarlos. Se acercó a su compañero regordete, el cual soñaba con montones de comida, y lo zarandeó lo suficiente como para que sus diminutos ojos se entreabrieran y despertara. Sonrió satisfecho, uno menos. Se acercó a un moreno, quien estaba enredado entre las sábanas y, cuyas extremidades, colgaban a los lados de la cama. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con malicia, le apuntó con la varita y susurró **aguamenti**. Momentos después, el ojigris estaba dando saltos arriba de la cama por el agua fría que le había caído en la cara. Bufó molesto.

- Hay formas mejores de despertarme, Lunático...- Sentándose nuevamente en la cama y bostezando.

- Bien sabes que es difícil despertarte.- Riendo divertido.- Pero peor es James, con él me doy por vencido.- Tomó un toallón, ropa limpia, y su varita.- Despiértalo tu, siempre lo consigues.- Metiéndose en el baño y cerrando con llave desde adentro, ya que sus amigos le habían jugado una buena treta en su segundo año allí.

**-------FLASH BACK-------**

_Un niño de unos aproximados doce años, se despertaba para el primer día de clases de su segundo año. Bostezando, se levantó pesadamente de su cama a despertar a sus amigos, como cada mañana. Empezó por Peter, Sirius y por último James, para ese entonces aún no dormía tan profundamente. A los últimos dos, decidió despertarlos juntos mediante el hechizo __**rictusempra**__, consiguiendo que ambos morochos despertaran a las risotadas. _

_- Jaja... Remus... jaja... ¿Quieres... jaja... parar... jaja... esto... jaja... YA?... Jajajajaja.- Riendo sin parar el ojigris._

_- No puedo... jajajaja... es muy divertido verlos así.- El joven licántropo se hallaba echado en el suelo, sosteniendo su estómago a causa de las risa que tenía._

_- ¡Para... jaja... esto... jaja... YA... jaja... Lupin! jajaja.- Le espetó lo más furioso que pudo James, sin poder alcanzar sus gafas para poder mirar bien._

_- Ya, de acuerdo. No tenían que llamarme por mi apellido.- Molesto, movió nuevamente su varita y sus amigos dejaron de reír.- Iré a ducharme, me divirtieron un rato amigos, gracias.- Les sonrió traviesamente y se metió al baño a ducharse._

_Sirius y James se miraron con complicidad, bajo la mirada temerosa de Peter. Los dos amigos sonrieron perversamente y se cambiaron rápidamente, mientras tenían una conversación en voz baja._

_- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo James?- Terminando de acomodarse su corbata._

_- Desde luego que si, mi querido amigo.- Se volteó a mirar a Peter con cara de santo.- Ve yendo al comedor, nosotros tenemos que ir a buscar unos libros que nos olvidamos en la biblioteca ayer._

_Aquella era obviamente una mentira. ¿Quién se creería que ellos irían a la biblioteca alguna vez en su vida a estudiar? Si iban era para molestar a Snape, y nada más. Sin embargo, Peter creyó aquello y salió de la habitación. Dejando a los morochos solos. Entraron sigilosamente al baño, mientras el castaño se duchaba, tomaron sus prendas, absolutamente todas, y su varita. Guardaron todo en el armario, y lo cerraron mediante magia, al igual que los baúles y los otros armarios. Rieron satisfechos y salieron de la habitación._

**-------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------**

- Nunca me olvidaré la cara que tenía Remus aquel día, estaba colorado como un tomate.- Reía Sirius, también recordando el hecho. Se volteó a mirar a Potter.- A ver... ¿Cómo te despertaré el día de hoy?-Haciendo como que pensaba.- Ah si, como más me gusta hacerlo.- Se bajó de su cama, se acercó a la de su amigo, y le dijo al oído.- Oye James... Evans esta muerta contigo, te esta esperando abajo para pedirte una cita.

El moreno se despertó de un salto de la cama, tomó sus gafas y se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme. Cuando estaba tomando el picaporte de la puerta, escuchó las risas de sus otros compañeros de cuarto, incluido Remus que había salido de bañarse. Los miró enfadado. Una vez más le habían jugado la misma treta.

- ¿No se cansan de hacerme eso?- Bufando molesto.

- La verdad que no, Jamsie.- Diciendo empalagosamente el apodo.- Si vieras tu cara... ¡Cada vez me divierte más!.- Hecho a reír nuevamente Sirius.

- No me hace gracia, Black.- Dijo secamente, aunque cambió su actitud enseguida. No podía pelear con su hermano del alma.- Venga ya, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.

- Yo te sigo mi buen amigo.- Dijo Sirius siguiendo a James.

- ¿Cuándo no tienen hambre ustedes dos?- Dijo rodando los ojos el licántropo que salía seguido por Peter.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraron en el Gran Salón a desayunar, no había mucha gente, ya que tan sólo faltaban quince minutos para la primera clase y, generalmente, todos se levantaban cinco minutos antes de éstas. Se sentaron plácidamente en la mesa y se dispusieron a tomar su desayuno como de costumbre. El único que lo tomaba ligero era Remus, dado que sus otros tres amigos siempre comían de todo.

- No puedo comprender cómo es que pueden comer tanto, y estar en plena forma...- Comentó entre divertido y serio.

- Pasa que Canuto y yo somos deportistas, mi querido Lunático. Todo lo que comemos, lo volvemos a desgastar.- Contestó feliz, James.

- Esta bien, ni modo...-Terminando de beber su café y leyendo El Profeta, sobre nuevos ataques a los hijos de muggles.

- ¿Ue nemos ora, emus?- Preguntó con la boca llena, Sirius.

- Déjame que me fije en el horario.- Comprendiendo a la perfección lo que había dicho su amigo, siete años juntos valían la pena.- Tenemos dos horas de herbología, una de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, una de Transformaciones, el almuerzo, un recreo y dos horas interminables, y seguidas, de Pociones con los Slytherins.- Echándole un vistazo al horario que compartían, puesto que él tomaba algunas clases extra-curriculares y sus amigos no.

- Herbología¿con quién tenemos?.- Preguntó Peter, una vez que había acabado con su comida.

- Pues como siempre Colagusano, Herbología tenemos con...- Comenzó a contestar con auto-suficiencia el ojigris, pero tuvo que cortar sus palabras, puesto que una bella joven, había entrado al comedor y se sentaba en la mesa de Beauxbatons.

- Oye Canuto... ¿Me oyes, Canuto?- Le hablaba James, como si fuera a una pared..- ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK, ESCÚCHANOS!.- Perdiendo la paciencia, gritando y dándole un golpe en la cabeza, consiguiendo, por fin, que saliera del ensimismamiento.

- Ouch, eso dolió Cornamenta. ¿Qué sucede?.- Acariciándose la cabeza, en la parte golpeada.

- Nada Sirius, se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir a clases con los Hufflepuff.

Los cuatro amigos se levantaron de la mesa, y caminaron hacia el hall. Había especialmente uno que no quitaba la vista de la mesa de los franceses, y sonreía para sí mismo. Caminaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar al invernadero. Para suerte de James, Lily Evans se hallaba allí charlando animadamente con unas amigas. Cuando el moreno pasó al lado de ella y le guiñó un ojo, todas, excepto la pelirroja, suspiraron ante los encantos del Merodeador. La profesora Sprout llegó y anotó la clase de aquel día, hablarían de las **Alihotsys**.

En las tediosas clases de aquel día, donde en DCAO leyeron la teoría del hechizo **relashio**, cómo camuflarse en el ambiente en Transformaciones, y los doce usos de la sangre de dragón en Pociones. Aquella clase hubiera sido totalmente aburrida, si no hubieran molestado a Snape y no habrían conseguido que le quitasen puntos el primer día. Al finalizar las clases, James y Sirius se separaron de sus amigos, ya que Peter tenía que encontrarse con 'alguien' y Remus debía a ir a la biblioteca.

- Oye Sirius, dime¿entrarás al Torneo?- Preguntó James mientras que subían por las escaleras al primer piso, y notando como varios alumnos subían corriendo al tercer piso, lugar dónde se hallaba el cáliz de fuego.

- No lo se, James. El dinero y la gloria me vendrían bien, ya sabes...-Rascándose la cabeza desganado.- ¿Tu?

- Pues tal vez si, tal vez no. A mi no me importa ni el dinero, ni la gloria... Si entro es para ganarme el corazón de MI pelirroja.- Mirando hacia arriba y viendo como la susodicha subía las escaleras con gracia y elegancia, a la vista del Merodeador.

- ¿Le echamos un vistazo?

- A Lily no te acercás.-Poniéndose colorado de furia.

- No a Evans, estúpido.- Riendo.- Al cáliz, esta en el próximo piso...

- Esta bien, no estaría nada mal.

Los dos amigos subieron al tercer piso y entraron al aula vacía dónde se hallaba el objeto tan preciado. Había un gran tumulto de gente, varios chicos que vitoreaba a aquellos que metiesen su nombre en aquel cáliz. Los amigos se miraron sonrientes, y se sentaron en un banco muy cerca de allí a observar a quienes podrían ser los próximos campeones. Entre la gran marea de gente, Sirius divisó a la chica de aquella mañana. Ahora de cerca, la podía observar mejor. Tenía cabello azul y unos bonitos ojos violetas. 'Metamorfomaga', pensó el ojigris. El joven la miró embelesado, mientras su amigo hacía lo mismo, pero mirando a una ojiverde que, por raro que pareciera, estaba por echar su nombre al fuego, junto aquella francesa.

- Esta decidido, entraré.- Dijeron ambos morenos y sonrieron abiertamente, tenían una razón más para querer competir: estar junto a ellas.

Escribieron sus nombres en un pergamino, se acercaron al cáliz, pendientes de mirar las expresiones de las chicas, quienes les estaban indiferentes, y arrojaron los papeles allí. Estaba hecho, tenían la posibilidad de competir. Salieron del aula contentos y, a la vez, temerosos. Si salían como el campeón de Hogwarts¿qué peligrosas pruebas les esperarían? Tragaron en seco y se miraron preocupados. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sólo les quedaba que la suerte estuviese de su lado y no salieran en el sorteo.

Una pelirroja caminaba contenta y despreocupada por los pasillos de la institución. Llevaba su mochila colgada al hombro, e iba con paso apresurado. Ingresó, como siempre, a la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia el fondo, dónde, normalmente, se sentaba a estudiar tranquila. Vio de espaldas a un chico de pelo castaño claro y se le acercó por detrás, abrazándolo sonriente. Éste se dio vuelta, mirándola nervioso con sus ojos color miel. La ojiverde le tranquilizó con la mirada.

-¿Y…?

-Anda, quédate tranquilo que ya esta hecho.

-Oh. ¿En serio?.-Se levantó y abrazó a la joven.- Muchas gracias, Lily.

-No fue nada Remus, por ti cualquier cosa. Eres el único de esos animales que es decente.- Espetó las últimas palabras venenosamente.

-¡Hey! Que son mis amigos.- Ofendido.

-Por eso dije que eras el único. Tú no te pareces a ellos.- Intentado rectificarse.- Tu no andas hechizando a cualquiera que se te cruce, sin razones algunas.- Refiriéndose a James.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.- Dijo en vos casi inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada, olvídalo.- Riendo nervioso.- Oye, dime¿había alguien ahí?

-¿Aparte de tus pesados amigos Black y Potter?

-¿Ellos estaban?

-Pues claro que si. Cuando vieron que una chica de Beauxbatons y yo, agregamos dos pergaminos con nuestros nombres, en mi caso supuestamente, ellos hicieron lo mismo con el suyo

-Era sabido. Me imaginé que ellos intentarían entrar.

-¿Es por ello que no pusiste tu nombre tu mismo?

-Exacto. Se supone que yo soy el que no corre riesgos, el tranquilo, el que no le interesan aquellas cosas ni los deportes.- Se quedó callado y pensativo.- ¿Qué dirían si saliera yo como campeón?

-¿El engreído de Potter y la bestia de Black?- Preguntó la ojiverde, a lo cuál, el licántropo asintió.- Supongo que si realmente son tus amigos, no se enojarían ni nada, sino que te apoyarían.- Suspiró.

-Gracias nuevamente, Lily.- Le besó la mejilla sonriente.- ¿Estudiamos?.- Propuso finalmente. Ambos, compartían las mismas materias optativas, cómo ser Runas Antiguas. Mientras los chicos se sentaban, el estómago del castaño rugió fuertemente.

-Creo yo que tienes hambre.- Riendo divertida.

-Crees bien.- Uniéndose a las risas.

-Toma Remus, ya me he acostumbrado a estudiar contigo.- La pelirroja sacó una tableta de chocolate de su bolso y se la entregó al ojimiel, quién la aceptó con cara de niño bueno.

-¡Eres genial!- Con voz infantil, al momento en que mordía un pedazo y sacaban los materiales para estudiar.

Las semanas seguían corriendo y nadie, excepto Lily Evans, sabía del pergamino de Remus en el cáliz de fuego. Los cuatro amigos acababan de terminar la última clase de, aquella última semana de septiembre, del día viernes. A pesar de que era primavera, aún se podía sentir el calor que iba dejando el verano. Los Merodeadores salieron a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, frente al Lago Negro, y cada cual optó por hacer lo que más les gustaba hacer aquellos días. James se dedicaba a jugar con su pequeña snitch, Remus leía aún el libro de "Hocico peludo, corazón humano", Peter dormía bajo la sombra, y Sirius observaba a quién se podía ligar. Por fin el joven Black encontrón la presa de aquella tarde, una joven de Durmstrang que se encontraba caminando por allí. Tenía el pelo de color rubio y unos bellos ojos celestes. Se acercó a ella con paso elegante.

-Hola, dulzura.- Le susurró al oído, haciendo que la rubia voltease.

-_Hola¿quién erres tu?_- Preguntó la Durmstrang

-Oh, pero que descortés he sido. Mi nombre es Sirius Black, un gusto.- Besándole el dorso de la mano.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-_Mi nombrre es Dagmarr Verrick, también es un gusto conocerrte._- Intentado seguir caminando, acción que es bloqueada por el Merodeador empedernido.

-¿Por qué te marchas tan rápido?- Poniéndose delante de ella con su típica sonrisa seductora.

-_ Porrque deseo irr a entrrenarr a su campo de Quidditch…_

-¿Juegas Quidditch?- Intentando entablar conversación, raro en Sirius "el Grande" Black.

-_¡Porr supuesto que si!_- Con un tono de voz que pudo sonar indignado.

-¿De que juegas?- Acercándola con él.

-_Juego de buscadorra…_

-Se nota que eres buscadora, porque me haz encontrado.- Le plantó un beso. La búlgara, a quien no le había gustado para nada aquella acción, lo separó y lo encantó con **relaskio**, haciendo que el ojigris cayera en el lago.

-_No te vuelvas a acercar Black_.- Le espetó furiosa la ojiazul.

Sirius nadó hacia la orilla del lago. Divisó una sombra que se acercaba hacia él, y salió rápidamente del agua cubierto de algas. La sombra que veía era el calamar gigante que estaba saliendo a la superficie, por la molestia que le había causado el Merodeador. Sus otros amigos se quedaron petrificados al verlo parado frente a ellos de aquella manera, y no pudieron contener la risa que tanto exasperaba al moreno. Pero una risa, que también se le era familiar, se juntaba a la de los Gryffindors. Una melena negra y grasienta se acercaba al joven Black, a su lado, caminaba otro muchacho. El primero tenía melena grasienta color negro, nariz aguileña y unos fríos ojos negros, iba vestido con una túnica de Slytherin. El segundo, también vestido con la túnica verde, era un joven de quinto año, con cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos grises. Sirius al ver al último, empalideció.

-Vaya, vaya¿a quién tenemos aquí?.- Hablando el primero.- Creo ver a Black cubierto por algas y temeroso del calamar gigante.

-Vaya hermano, creo que esta es la primera chica que te rechaza, sin contar las chicas de mi casa.- Ridiculizó el segundo.

-Cállate Regulus, esto no es de tu incumbencia.- Le espetó ferozmente el Black mayor.- Y tu menos, Lloricus.- Apuntándolo con la varita, mientras los otros dos hacían lo mismo.

-Pobre Blackie, se le ha arruinado su precioso cabello con el agua.- Continuó Snape.

-Para tu información, el cabello se lava con agua, Quejicus.- Dijo James dando su presencia.- Pero dudo que sepas lo que es ello, sino el tuyo no estaría tan mal.- Apuntando al ojinegro.

-¡Potter, vete de aquí!- Intervino el menor de los Black, apuntándolo.

-Para nada, Reg. James no se va, iba a ser injusto dos contra uno.- Dirigiendo su varita a su hermano.- Aunque pude haber acabado contigo más rápido de lo que puedes pronunciar Queerditch.

-¿Con que Black necesita la ayuda de Potter en un duelo contra dos Slytherins?- Burlándose Severus.

-Ninguno de los dos necesitaría ayuda para enfrentarse a dos serpientes.- Contestó indiferente James.- Tu eres el que necesitaba ayuda. ¿Al pobre Quejicus no le bastó con lo que el bueno de Jamsie y Sirius le hicieron hace dos años?

-¡No me llames Quejicus!- Espetó en un grito, mientras les lanzaba un hechizo.

-¡**Protego**!- Conjuró el ojigris mayor, haciendo que el hechizo rebote.

Los cuatro alumnos comenzaron un duelo en pleno patio de Hogwarts. Varios curiosos, incluyendo los de las escuelas visitantes, se habían acercado, rodeando a los cuatro chicos, para ver como peleaban. Los hechizos y encantamientos, iban y venían. Luego de un fuerte hechizo lanzado por Snape, y repelido por James, el primero quedó fuera de combate, mientras el segundo se iba junto a Remus y Peter para intentar curarse las heridas provocadas. Sirius y Regulus no paraban, tenían la misma sangre en las venas, los que los hacía tercos. Entre ellos era sabido, aquello no terminaba hasta que alguno yaciese en el firme pasto, o llegasen los profesores. Hacía bastante que venían posponiendo aquel duelo, ya que eran menores de edad, o el pequeño de los Black no se animaba a enfrentar a su hermano mayor.

-Hasta que por fin te decides a enfrentarme.- Comentaba Sirius, tras esquivar un **petrificus totalus**.

-Hasta que por fin encuentras dónde vivir. Papá y mamá están más que felices desde el día en que te fuiste por la puerta de casa. Hasta Kreacher es feliz con ello.- Mientras recibía un fuerte impacto encantamiento en el pecho.

-Si sabía que les iba a dar una alegría, hubiera aguantado un tiempo más.- Volviendo a la guardia y esperando el movimiento de su hermano.- Al menos, no tengo que ser una vil, rastrera y apestosa serpiente como todos en la familia, excepto, claro, Andrómeda… ¡Uhg!- Regulus le había enviado un hechizo no verbal, **bombarda**, que por suerte no era muy potente, sino Sirius ya estaría muerto.

Ambos continuaron su duelo, cada vez más curiosos se acercaban, y más querían entrar sus amigos a ayudarlos, cosa que él impedía. Rato después, a penas podían mantenerse en pie. Tenían toda la ropa rasgada, y varios cortes leves y profundos. Tenían magulladuras en la cara y brazos. Con su mayor esfuerzo, se pudieron erguir. Aquel iba a ser el último hechizo, quien lo lanzara primero ganaría. Pero¿qué es lo que ganarían? Sólo ellos, como hermanos lo sabían. Se apuntaron ambos al pecho y se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-¡**Sectusempra**!- Gritaron ambos al unísono

Ambos hermanos permanecieron inmóviles unos momentos, se quedaron allí parados mirándose. Se sonrieron y cayeron de espaldas al piso. Tenían un corte muy grande en el pecho y habían perdido la conciencia. James y Peter tomaron a Sirius de los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia la enfermería, mientras que Remus, se llevaba el cuerpo de Regulus. Ambos Black entraron a la enfermería con heridas profundas y peligrosas. Madame Pomfey regaño a los tres Merodeadores por no haberlos parados y haberlos llevado allí hacía rato. Los amigos se marcharon a la sala común sin más nada que hacer, bastante preocupados por Sirius, y aunque fuese poco posible, por Regulus también.


	3. Chapter 3: Los tres campeones

_**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, nade de esto me pertenece, sino a la genia de J.K. Rowling, exceptuando los personajes nuevos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang._

_Ahora si, sin quitarles más tiempo, que lo disfruten :) Dejen Reviews así me instan a seguir escribiendo que últimamente tengo poca inspiración para esta historia..._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Los tres campeones**_

Un joven de ojos grises comenzaba a despabilarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó incorporarse. Un gran dolor en el pecho hizo que se volviera a acostar. Ya había descubierto dónde se encontraba, era difícil no darse cuenta, estaba en la enfermería. Empezó a recordar un duelo, una maldición lanzada y luego el firme suelo.

-Te despertaste al fin. La verdad que ya te tardabas mucho.- Escuchó cerca una voz ronca.

-Piérdete, Sirius.- Contestó desganado, volviendo a intentar incorporarse. Nuevamente no pudo.

-No trates de levantarte en vano, no podrás hasta mañana.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Primero, soy tu hermano mayor, por más que no lo desee; segundo, estoy acostumbrado a estar aquí y de esta manera; por último, Madame Pomfey me lo dijo antes de ayer cuando probé de hacer lo mismo.

Regulus voltio la cabeza y se encontró con su hermano sentado, en la cama que le correspondía, mirando hacia un retrato, poco interesante, que estaba frente a él. El Black menor rió, haciendo que el moreno lo mirase.

-¿De qué rayos te ríes?- Preguntó de mala gana.

-De varias cosas.- Aún riendo.

-¿Por ejemplo…?- Bufando molesto.

-De que hacía rato estábamos posponiendo aquel duelo, y mira como terminamos.- Lo miró.- Ni yo, ni tu ha ganado y, ambos terminamos con heridas serias, inconscientes y en la enfermería.

-…- Sirius lo miró sin comprender y también rió.- Tienes razón, causa gracia. La próxima vez, si o si, uno verá caer al otro.

-Ten asegurado que quiero la revancha.- Mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo desafiante.

-Si, si. Como quieras. Siempre y cuando te recuperes.- Comentó en tono ¿preocupado?, lo que logró que su Regulus lo mire con asombro.- Porque ni loco te creas que me te daré la revancha sin que te mejores. No sería justo para ti, ni divertido para mí.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien.- Se acomodó entre las sabanas y suspiró.- ¿Hace cuánto que estamos aquí?

-Por lo que me dijo James, cerca de una semana.- Se quedo callado un momento.- Parece que hasta el director se preocupó por nosotros, ya que corrió la fecha del anuncio de los campeones, y porque estuvimos bastante graves…- También se recostó y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

-Sirius…

-¿Mmh?- Contestó con un gruñido.

-¿Participarás del Torneo?

-Si, eché mi nombre al cáliz…-Con tono de fastidio.

-Ah, yo también.- Se quedó callado unos minutos.- Sirius…

-¿Qué?- Contestó más fastidiado aún.

-Este…-Se quedó callado.- Nada, nada…

Sirius lo giró la cabeza y lo observó, parecía que su pequeño hermano tenía, o quería, decirle algo que no se animaba. Se sonrió para si mismo. Ya sabía, al menos, que el su hermano se encontraba bien.

-Descansa, hermano.- Se dijeron ambos Black al mismo tiempo, después de varios años de no llamarse así, sin ser despectivo.

Dos semanas después, un moreno y un castaño abandonaban el primer piso, más específicamente, la enfermería. Fuera de allí, se encontraban los Merodeadores que faltaban, es decir, James, Remus y Peter. Al salir, ninguno de los dos Blacks se dirigió palabra alguna, y Sirius se acercó a sus amigos. James le palmeó la espalda, haciendo que el ojigris lo corriera a causa del dolor de las heridas.

-Vamos Sirius, apúrate que tenemos que bajar al Gran Salón urgentemente. Órdenes de Dumbledore.- Agregó ante la mirada de interrogación del susodicho.

-Vaya, ni dos horas me dan para respirar, salgo de la enfermería, luego de dos semanas, y ya hay que ir a la reunión de Dumbledore.

-Permíteme decirte, Canuto querido, que el directo tuvo que cambiar algunas fechas por el duelo con tu hermano.- Comentó, serio, Remus

-Ya, ya. Está bien, comprendí lo que me quisiste decir. Bajo calladito.

- Así me gusta que te comportes, Hocicos.- Bromeó divertido el castaño.

Los cuatro amigos se adentraron en el tumulto negro, celeste y rojo que había en el hall de entrada para poder entrar en el Gran Salón. A medida que los estudiantes entraban, se iban sentando en sus respectivas mesas. El salón estallaba en murmullos y las miradas expectativas estaban puestas en aquel cáliz de madera con fuego azul. El crepitar de esas llamas estaba inquieto. Los Merodeadores se sentaron a la mitad de la mesa de Gryfindor y, tres pares de ojos, unos color avellana, unos grises y unos miel, miraba el fondo del lugar, dónde se encontraban todo el plantel de profesores, y los tres directores. Las mesas se fueron llenando, y la gran puerta de roble se vio cerrada al entrar el último alumno al recinto. Dumbledore se paró frente al atril dorado, haciendo que todo el mundo se quede callado. El viejo director se aclaró la garganta, apuntó su garganta con la varita y prununció **sonorus**, haciendo que su voz se escuchase más fuerte y notable para todos.

- Alumnos, profesores, directores.- Comenzó su discurso.- Antes de comenzar con la selección de los tres campeones, debo pedir disculpas a todos ustedes por posponer esta fecha hasta el día de hoy. Como bien saben, y si no lo sabían se estan enterando, hubo un pequeño incidente entre dos alumnos de este colegio.- Su mirada azulina se posó en Sirius y Regulus, que se encogieron de hombros.- Pero ahora, sin más preámbulo, damos por comenzado la selección.- Albus Dumbledore se acercó al cáliz, el cuál inmediatamente escupió un pergamino.- El campeón de Durmstrang es...-Los alumnos de la casa mencionada miraban intensamente.- Helmud Kaschien.- Un grupo de búlgaros se echaron a gritar, mientras que el susodicho se acercaba a Dumbledore. Era un jóven de cabello rubio oscuro, con ojos color gris, espalda ancha. Caminaba con paso fuerte y firme, se acercó al director, le estrechó una mano y se encaminó al cuarto que le habían dicho que debía ir, desapareciendo por una puerta trasera que había al fondo del salón. El cáliz escupió un segundo pergamino- El campeón de Beauxbatons es...- Leyó el nombre.- Réjane Soeziré.- La chica se levantó entre los gritos de sus amigas. La joven, era la peliazul que Sirius había visto semanas atrás, la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta del fondo.- Por último, el campeón de Hogwarts es...- El cáliz dio el último pergamino.- James Potter.

El susodicho no podía creerlo, tantos alumnos en Hogwarts para ser elegidos, y era él quien tenía la suerte de participar. Se levantó temeroso, a penas escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros de escuela, y los abucheos de los Slytherins. Se acercó al director, le estrechó la mano y se encaminó por aquella puerta. Entró a la antecámara y comenzó a observarla. Era un cuarto un poco más chico que un salón de clases normal, bastante oscura, con objetos extraños y poco visibles, una araña de oro colgaba con velas encendidas y, al fondo, bajo el un retrato, se encontraba una chimenea. En frente a ésta había tres sillones, dos de ellos ya ocupados. Se acercó a los sillones y se sentó en el que sobraba, fijando la vista en el crepitar de la chimenea. Luego de un rato, escucharon pasos que se acercaban. Automáticamente, los tres, se pusieron de pie mirando la puerta. Acababan de entrar Dumbledore, McGonagall, Juliette Crapaud y Grodwin Kovitch. Los dos primeros se acercaron al castaño, mientras que los otros directores a sus alumnos correspondientes.

- Muy bien Potter, lo felicito.-Le decía la profesota de Transformaciones mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

- Gracias profesora...

- Yo también lo felicito, Señor Potter. Debe de estar orgulloso ser Premio Anual y Campeón de Hogwarts en su último año.

- Muchas gracias profesor, y si, la verdad que estoy orgulloso.- Contestó satisfecho.

A las felicitaciones de Dumbledore y McGonagall, se le sumaron las de los otros dos directores. A James le incomodó bastante escuchar su nombre distorsionados por el hablar de éstos. Sin embargo, les dedicó una sonrisa y agradecimientos. Nuevamente los campeones se habían quedado solos. Cuando el castaño estaba dispuesto a marcharse también, sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con unos bellos ojos violetas.

- _Felicidades James Potteg_.- Escuchó decir a la joven.

- Felicidades a ti también...¿cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó con sonrisa seductora, a pesar de ya conocer su nombre.

- _Oh que mal educada he sido, disculpame. Mi nombge es Géjane Soezigé._

- Un gusto, Réjane.- Besándole la mejilla. Miró al muchacho de Bulgaria y se acercó a él extendiéndole la mano.- Mi nombre es Potter, James Potter.

-_ El mio es Helmud Kaschien._- Habló con voz ronca, estrechándole la mano.

- Felicidades Helmud.

- _Felicidades a tí también Potterr_.

- Bueno... creo que ya es hora de marcharme.- Revolviéndose el cabello.- Nos vemos, buenas noches.- Saludó de forma amigable, mientras los otros asentían ante el saludo.

James caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta el ala de Gryffindor, estaba todo muy tranquilo y silencioso. Pensó que Filch podría atraparlo, pero recordó que se había quedado en aquella antecámara a petición de Dumbledore. Entró a la sala común deseando que se encontrara como el resto del colegio, y por suerte así era, exceptuando que se encontraban Sirius, Remus y Peter para felicitarlo. Los cuatro Merodeadores se pusieron festejaron durante un buen rato, hasta que se fueron a dormir. Sólo estaba James, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Nuevamente se vio observando el crepitar del fuego. Escuchó pasos y desenfundó su varita como si fuera una espada. Por las escaleras de las chicas, una pelirroja bajaba.

- Ah... eras tu.- Dijo el castaño bajando la varita.

- ¿Me ibas a hechizar, Potter?

- A tí difícil poder hechizarte, dulzura.- Volviendo a sentarse despreocupadamente. Momentós después notó que la ojiverde se sentaba a su lado, lejos, pero con él. Sonrió para si mismo por su suerte.- ¿Por qué bajaste?

- Pensé que no había nadie... Y no podía dormir, así que vine a ver el fuego.

- No se que tiene el fuego...- Comentó aburrido mirando hacia la chimenea.

- ¿Que tiene de qué?- Preguntó sin comprender.

- Que todo el mundo lo mira, se queda hipnotisado... y no le veo nada de interesante, sin embargo, también me atrapa.- Dijo tras un suspiro y se levantó para marcharse.- Hasta mañana, Evans.

- Adiós, Potter.- Se viró para verlo.- Felicidades, por cierto.- Volviendo a mirar el fuego.

James subió por la escalera que conducía a los cuartos de los hombres con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que trataban de una pelirroja ojos verdes, que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto hacía varios minutos. Observó la puerta se recordóque iba a ser el último año en verla. No tenía nada de diferente a las puertas normales de roble, excepto que tenía una placa color oro al metro cincuenta más o menos. En ella se podía leer: "Habitación de Black, Sirius; Lupin, Remus; Pettigrew, Peter; Potter, James. Golpear antes de entrar", eso era lo que decía la placa formal, sin embargo, había sido modificada. Además de decir eso, los cuatro Merodeadores le habían agregado: "Es en serio, golpeen al entrar o absténganse a las consecuencias, Atte. Los Merodeadores." Entró en la habitación, y sus amigos seguían despiertos y lo miraban de forma interrogatoria. Continuó sonriendo embobadamente, ensimismado, sin notar la presencia de ellos allí. Se quitó la corbata, la camisa, los zapatos, las medias y el pantalón del uniforme, lo sustituyó por un simple pantalón de joggin. Sirius, ya harto del silencio de su amigo, y de su cara de un completo idiota, rompió el frío silencio.

- Cornamenta...- Comenzó con un tono de voz medio.- ¿¡Nos podrías decir, por qué rayos tienes esa cara de estúpido en la cara!?-Gritando a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿Eh?- A penas dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- Cornamenta...- Comenzó esta vez un castaño.- Lo que Canuto quiso decir, es que no encontramos razón para tu cara. Cuando te dejamos, estabas totalmente contento, si, pero no embobado. Y eso fue hace diez minutos. ¿Pordías decirnos, qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

- Ah... Hola chicos...- Sonriéndoles a sus amigos, quienes rodaron los ojos.- Y si, Lunático, ya me paso a explicar.- Recostándose en su cama, mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca.- Es que...

- ¿Es que, qué, Cornamenta? Ya me estas enloqueciendo, y sabes que no es bueno.- Masculló Canuto.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Sonrió satisfecho.- Es que me quede hablando con Evans.

- ¿Con Evans?.- Preguntó Peter asorado como sus compañeros de cuarto, viendo como el moreno de anteojos asentía.

- Pero... ¿cómo?. ¿Me estás diciendo que estubiste hablando con Lily de forma civilizada?-Preguntó el ojimiel.

- No fue una gran charla... Pero...

- Pero al menos no terminaste con cinco dedos marcados como la última vez.-Lo interrumpió el ojigris.

- ¡No, Canuto! Iba a decir que me felicitó por haber quedado como campeón.- Sonriendo ampliamente.

- Jajaja esa no es Lily, ¿qué poción le diste, James?- Rió Remus.

- Ninguna, Lunático. Cuando me estaba viniendo para la habitación, nos deseamos buenas noches.- Sus amigos lo miraron más sorprendidos aún.- y me felicitó. Así de simple.

- Vaya... eso no me lo esperaba de la pelirroja loca...

- Ni yo mi querido Canuto... Pero bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que caer a los encantos Potter, ¿no creen?

- Si claro, James. Como digas.- Contestaron los tres amigos, mientras todos se metían en sus camas, cerraban los doseles y se proponían dormir tranquila mente. Más que nada James que, a partir de mañana, tendría que estar más que concentrado en los É.X.T.A.S.I.S y el Torneo de los Tres Magos.


End file.
